Une dernière danse
by WhityPenguin
Summary: Hermione Granger ne désire qu'une chose, une toute petite chose de rien du tout, mais qui pour elle compte plus que tout : une dernière soirée pour pouvoir dire au revoir à tous ceux qu'elle aime avant son grand départ. Cette soirée sera l'occasion de revoir des êtres chers, mais aussi de pardonner et de faire la paix avec le passé. OS


**C'est complètement l'abus, je sais ! Je n'ai rien publié depuis super longtemps, MAIS (car oui, j'ai des excuses) j'ai eu des travaux à remettre, mes examens à passer puis j'ai dû être hospitalisée trois semaines (ne faites jamais de pneumonie ou d'épanchement ou d'embolie pulmonaire, c'est méga douloureux !).**

 **Quoi qu'il soit, je vous propose ce petit OS en attendant que je me replonge dans mes deux autres fics (je déteste abandonner quelque chose, je dois toujours terminer ce que je commence donc no panic, il y a aura des suites !). J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dernière danse

Une dernière soirée, juste une soirée, une dernière danse. Lorsque l'on m'a demandé ce que je voulais absolument faire avant de partir, je me suis dit « être avec ceux que j'aime » et « passer une bonne soirée ». En même temps que je le pensais, ces deux idées se sont mélangées et ont données naissance à ce qui a offusqué mes parents : une soirée. Pourtant, cela me semble être une bonne idée, une très bonne idée même : je vais partir, quoi de mieux que de fêter ce départ en bonne compagnie tout en passant un bon moment ? C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Cependant, comme je l'ai déjà précisé, cela n'a pas enchanté mes parents. Cela a été l'objet de nombreuses discussions houleuses qui se sont étalées sur plusieurs jours. Au bout d'une semaine, alors que je relançais encore l'idée, ma mère allait riposter, la bouche déjà ouverte, prête à répliquer avec véhémence, lorsque la main de mon père s'est posée autour de son poignet. Elle l'a regardé, suppliante, mais il n'a fait que resserrer sa main sur sa peau en hochant doucement la tête. Elle avait eu l'air blessé, cependant ma mère a accepté. Elle a compris que j'en avais besoin, que c'est comme cela que je voulais dire adieu à tout le monde.

Avec Harry et Ron, ce fut également une autre paire de manche. Scandalisés, tristes, compréhensifs… Ils ont alors accepté de m'aider dans l'organisation. Je sais que c'est dur pour eux, ils savent que c'est un adieu que je prépare. Je ne reviendrai plus, je sens maintenant que mon destin m'appelle autre part. Qui sait, je vais peut-être réaliser de grandes choses là-bas ! Personne ne peut le savoir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les personnes les plus importantes pour moi étaient enfin ralliées à ma cause. Il fallait donc entamer les préparations, à commencer par les invitations… Bien sûr, j'ai invité ma famille, mes amis proches, les Weasley, mais je me suis également dit que le moment était venu de faire table-rase du passé, faire la paix avec mes vieux démons. Evidemment, mes tympans ont failli crevés lorsque Ron a vu la liste des invités :

\- « QUOI ? Mione, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Ce… C'est… C'est ta soirée d'adieu, tu dois passer un bon moment ! Ils vont juste te la gâcher ! »

\- « Sur le coup, je suis d'accord avec Ron… Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? », a rajouté Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

J'ai soupiré, en levant les yeux au ciel, mais j'ai néanmoins continué d'inscrire les adresses des destinataires sur les différents parchemins étalés devant moi.

\- « Les garçons, je sais que vous partez d'une bonne intention, mais moi aussi : j'ai 21 ans, je pense vraiment avoir acquis la maturité nécessaire et avoir pris assez de distance par rapport à tout ça pour être en mesure de pardonner. Je pense sincèrement que cette soirée est une bonne occasion pour nous tous – oui, Ron, nous tous – de faire la paix et d'oublier les querelles adolescentes. »

\- « Mais Mione… »

\- « Il n'y a pas de mais ! » Ma voix a claqué tel un fouet dans l'air, mettant un terme à cette discussion. Oui, j'étais sûre. Non, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais oui, je voulais qu'ils soient tous là.

Ron avait eu l'air vraiment blessé, mais de nouveau, comme tout le monde ces derniers temps, il a juste hoché de la tête et a replongé son nez dans les parchemins, ses oreilles rougissantes. Je sais, c'est mal, je me sers de mon départ pour faire plier les gens à toutes mes volontés, imposant chacun de mes caprices, mais cela me tenait vraiment à cœur. J'avais jeté un regard vers Harry, légèrement anxieuse, prête à voir du reproche dans ses iris vertes, mais rien de tout cela : il m'a souri et a recommencé à écrire. J'en avais eu les larmes aux yeux tant pis, Blaise Zabini aura eu une de mes larmes sur son invitation.

Après les invitations, se sont posées les questions de la salle, du traiteur, du DJ, etc. La lise de toutes les choses à organiser et réserver était énorme et ne cessait de me donner la migraine. Souvent, à peine avions-nous commencé, que je sentais toutes mes forces me quitter, devant laisser mes parents, ainsi qu'Harry et Ron, face à la lourde tâche de tout régler pour moi. Ils ont tous compris à quel point cette soirée et sa réussite me tenait à cœur, ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour que ça le soit. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'ils font pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, on y est. J'ai eu de la peine à ferme les yeux la veille – en partie dû à l'excitation, en partie à cause de la migraine – mais je me retrouve totalement éveillée à sept heure du matin, deux heures avant mon réveil. Si je me lève maintenant, je sais que je vais me faire sermonner par ma mère parce que « Tu ne te reposes pas assez ! Tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie dans les prochaines semaines ! » Oui, oui, maman.

Du coup, je reste allongée dans mon lit, attendant une heure décente pour descendre sans me faire engueuler. J'occupe alors l'heure suivante en surfant sur le net grâce à mon ordinateur portable, regardant des vidéos de choses et d'autres. De temps à autre, j'imagine Ron ou tout autre Weasley face à cet objet et cette idée me fait rire tant j'imagine leur désarroi et leur scepticisme. Même Harry aurait du mal avec tout cela, il s'est totalement immergé dans le monde sorcier, notamment à cause de Ginny, au point d'en oublier comment utiliser un téléphone.

Finalement, il est 8h30 quand la faim et mon impatience prennent le dessus et je descends sur la pointe des pieds les escaliers, redoutant les remontrances matinales. Dans la cuisine, je vois la bouilloire d'eau émettre encore de la vapeur et je m'en sers une tasse, plongeant un sachet d'Earl Grey dedans. A l'aide de la cordelette, je le fais tourner dans l'eau afin que les herbes diffusent toutes leurs saveurs, plongée dans mes pensées. C'est ce soir. La salle est déjà décorée, les tables et les chaises installées. Il ne manque plus que le traiteur, qui passera vers 17h, ainsi que le DJ qui arrivera avant le début de la soirée pour s'installer. J'avais veillé à ce que ce soit un DJ pour que tout se passe comme chez les moldus, mais j'avais néanmoins fait attention à ce qu'il connaisse le monde sorcier pour ne pas être choqué par certaines… choses. Connaissant les sorciers, il est toujours dur de passer inaperçu.

Soudain, deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et me font sursauter, un peu d'eau chaude tombant sur ma manche. Les mains deviennent des bras et m'enserrent tendrement.

\- « Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? », me demande ma maman à l'oreille.

\- « Très bien, j'avais hâte d'être aujourd'hui ! »

\- « Oui… »

Je me retourne et la regarde dans les yeux. Les siens sont humides, une larme s'échappe et coule le long de sa joue. Je la cueille du bout des doigts et essuie son tracé avant de saisir son visage pour donner plus de forces à mes paroles :

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout se passera bien. Tu sais… ce n'est qu'un au revoir en fin de compte, on se reverra », je lui souris pour la rassurer elle me le rend, mais de manière plus timide.

\- « Oui, c'est vrai… Un au revoir… »

Mes lèvres s'étirent encore pour lui offrir un sourire éclatant. Elle prend une grande respiration et me presse le bras avant de se servir elle aussi une tasse de thé. On s'assit à table en compagnie de mon père pour déjeuner. Ce dernier lit les actualités dans le journal, le même depuis plus de vingt ans, toujours livrés chez nous dès 6h30 seules les informations diffèrent. Je me saisis d'un toast et le beurre légèrement, puis croque dedans à pleine dent avant de boire une gorgée de mon jus d'orange frais. Ça, par contre, c'est récent cela fait à peine quelques mois que ma mère s'est mise à faire son propre jus d'orange frais, affirmant que cela donnait plus d'énergie. Je soupire et les observe tous les deux pendant qu'ils déjeunent et discutent des nouvelles du jour. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être aussi complice avec quelqu'un qu'eux le sont ensemble. Plus de vingt de mariage et pas un nuage à l'horizon, la petite famille anglaise parfaite ! Ils vont me manquer, ne plus les voir se chamailler pour les petites choses de la vie, leurs petits baisers tendres…

Stop ! Je dois arrêter d'y penser, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je ne dois pas. Pas maintenant. Ne-surtout-pas-flancher. Ce n'est pas le moment. Aujourd'hui, c'est ma soirée, c'est ma journée, tout doit être parfait et rien ne viendra gâcher ce beau tableau ! Je me reprends alors et mords dans mon toast. Je l'ai à peine fini que ma mère pose un demi-pamplemousse rose devant moi, me faisant froncé du nez. Je l'entends soupirer, mais elle ne dit rien. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle pense, elle me l'a déjà assez répété depuis plusieurs mois, depuis qu'elle m'oblige à manger un demi-pamplemousse à chaque petit-déjeuner.

\- « Même aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas y échapper ? »

\- « Hé non, ma chérie ! Allez, tu as besoin d'énergie, surtout aujourd'hui justement ! »

J'expire bruyamment et me saisis de ma cuillère, sans aucune joie. Je déteste les pamplemousses. Vraiment. J'ai déjà essayé à maintes reprises d'en manger, que ce soit en jus, en smoothie, dans la cuisine, dans les desserts… Tout ! Mais rien à faire, ce fruit et moi, on ne s'aime pas. Chaque bouchée s'accompagne d'un soupir, chaque soupir d'un haussement de sourcil de ma mère et d'un reniflement de mon père qui tente de cacher son hilarité.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avant ta soirée ? Te reposer ? », demande ma mère avec espoir.

\- « Je vois Harry et Ron ! On va aller à Londres se balader, faire les boutiques… Je vais leur proposer d'aller boire le thé dans un _Tea Room_ , j'ai affreusement envie de cupcakes ! En plus, je pense que ça me fera bien rire de voir la tête de Ron là-bas ! »

Les lèvres de ma mère se sont pincées je sais qu'elle préférait que je reste à la maison pour me reposer et faire une sieste avant ce soir, mais c'est ma journée ! Je compte en profiter un maximum, avoir l'occasion de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Tant pis si je ne tiens plus debout après la soirée, j'aurais toute la semaine pour dormir !

\- « Fais quand même attention à toi, mon poussin. A quelle heure seras-tu à la salle de fête ce soir ? Avec ta mère, nous y serons tôt pour accueillir le traiteur. »

\- « Je serai aussi là ! Je viendrais avec Harry et Ron, peut-être que Neville sera aussi là pour nous aider, je ne sais pas encore. »

\- « Tu as besoin que je vienne vous chercher ? »

\- « Non, papa, ne t'inquiète pas, nous transplanerons », répondis-je.

Au même moment, un petit « pop » sonore résonne près de l'entrée et directement après la sonnerie retentit dans la maison. Mes lèvres s'étirent immédiatement, me faisant presque mal aux joues. Je me lève comme un ressort et cours ouvrir la porte d'entrée, abandonnant lâchement mon pamplemousse à peine entamé. J'ouvre la porte tellement vite qu'elle m'échappe des mains et vient claquer contre le mur de l'entrée, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas et saute dans les bras des deux garçons qui me font face.

\- « Tu es en forme, toi ! »

\- « Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être à ce soir ! »

\- « Hm… Tiens, c'est pour toi », fait rapidement Ron en se raclant la gorge. Il me tend un magnifique bouquet de fleur dans les tons rose et bleu. Je le remercie avec un grand sourire et le prend dans mes bras, comme à son habitude il répond à mon câlin avec gaucherie. Je cache mon sourire dans les fleurs que je sens avec délectation.

\- « C'est Ron et Harry ! », annoncé-je plus fort pour que mes parents entendent. « Maman, est-ce que tu as un vase pour moi, s'il te plait ? Ron m'a offert des fleurs ! »

\- « Oh, mais quelle charmante attention ! », nous entendons ma mère de loin en même temps que le bruit de verre dans la cuisine.

Je les tire avec moi vers la salle à manger où mon père a déposé son journal. Ils se saluent mutuellement et Harry entame une conversation sur les dernières mesures prises par le gouvernement, sujet auquel ne comprend rien Ron qui hoche distraitement de la tête de temps à autre. Je rejoins ma mère dans la cuisine qui fait couler de l'eau fraiche dans le vase extirpé des armoires et lui tends le bouquet.

\- « C'est vraiment un très beau bouquet… », commence-t-elle, mais un sanglot lui barre la gorge et l'empêche de prononcer un mot de plus. Je m'approche d'elle et lui caresse tendrement l'épaule, comprenant sa douleur.

\- « Ce n'est rien, maman, d'accord ? Je te promets que tout ira bien. »

Elle hoche mécaniquement de la tête, mais déjà deux larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle les essuie rapidement à l'aide de sa manche et me présente un pauvre sourire. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort, comme lorsque j'étais petite et que j'essayais de me fondre dans son corps. Je sais qu'elle a mal, qu'elle est blessée, que cette fête est une mauvaise idée pour elle, mais je sais aussi que c'est une femme forte et qu'elle arrivera encore à avancer.

\- « Oh euh désolé, je croyais que… enfin… », Ron se racle ensuite la gorge, gêné.

\- « Ce n'est rien ! Ça doit être le pollen. Enfin, je vous rends Hermione, je crois qu'elle vous a prévu un programme chargé pour aujourd'hui, veillez bien sur elle ! »

\- « Bien sûr, Mme Granger, comptez sur nous ! », lui répond Ron avec un sourire éblouissant, une mèche rousse lui tombant sur les yeux et qu'il repousse d'un mouvement de main.

Je fais la bise à mes parents, leur promets pour la dixième fois de me ménager et me mets en route avec Harry et Ron. Nous transplanons dans le centre de Londres, pas loin de Trafalgar Square, et à partir de là tout s'est très vite enchainé : nous firent les magasins, nous baladèrent dans les rues bondées, nous sommes même allés au _London Zoo_ juste avant de rejoindre un _Tea Room_ près de Leicester Square. Nous n'avons pas arrêté de bouger et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, depuis que la date fatidique a été révélée, j'ai oublié tous mes tracas et ai vécu le moment présent. J'avais toujours aimé la capitale anglaise, mais aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour, cette ville m'a paru magique. Bien sûr, cette journée n'aurait jamais été parfaite sans un tour en librairie, au grand damne de Ron qui a trainé les pieds (quoiqu'uniquement par principe, j'en suis sûre !). Pour lui faire plaisir, nous avons fini notre tour avec une glace sur le chemin de traverse, comme lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, avant les fameuses rentrées à Poudlard.

Rentrer à nouveau de plein pied dans le monde sorcier m'a fait repenser à tous ces moments, à toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées, toutes les épreuves par lesquelles nous sommes passées… Et pourtant nous voilà. Je regarde mes deux meilleurs amis, toujours fidèles au poste, discuter des prochains examens d'Auror, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Je les aime tellement… Ils vont affreusement me manquer quand je devrais partir… Evoquer ce futur – proche, trop proche – me fait monter les larmes aux yeux (encore…) et je papillonne des paupières pour les faire partir, espérant qu'ils n'aient rien vus.

Finalement, le moment tant attendu est arrivé : la fête allait bientôt commencer. Nous transplanons dans une petite rue adjacente à la salle que mes parents avaient loué pour l'occasion et, une fois dedans, nous mettons la main à la pâte pour finaliser les derniers préparatifs : accueil du traiteur, préparer la table du DJ, vérifier que tous les ballons soient gonflés, placés les tables, etc. J'étais excitée comme une puce et courais partout pour aider tout le monde, mais chacun réfrénait mon enthousiasme par des « Tu devrais te reposer, Mione ! », « Attention, ne te fatigue pas pour rien ! », « Calme-toi ou tu seras toute raplapla pour ta propre fête ! », et ainsi de suite. Finalement, on m'a posé sur une chaise afin de vérifier que les commandes aient été bien respectées par le traiteur pour toutes les bouchées. Autant dire… passionnant. Mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à mes amis ou à mes parents, je sais qu'ils font tout pour que je passe une bonne soirée et que je puisse en profiter à cent pourcent, pour que j'aie l'occasion de dire au revoir à tous mes proches.

Je soupire et relève la tête des feuilles de compte. Je rencontre le regard de Neville et lui souris il semble un peu perdu dans toute cette organisation moldue, cependant il fait énormément d'efforts pour comprendre et ne pas régler les choses en sortant sa baguette. Lui aussi, il va me manquer. Je me rappelle encore de toutes ces heures de cours en potion où je lui soufflais les instructions pour qu'il ne se fasse pas incendier par Rogue. Je replonge dans mes documents, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. J'ai vraiment hâte que tous les autres arrivent.

Moins d'une heure après, les invités sont presque tous là. J'ai vu large dans les invitations : Ernie McMillan avec sa copine, le professeur McGonagall, certains de mes cousins et cousines, mon oncle Andrew ou encore Hagrid qui, comme à son habitude, a attiré le regard des plus surpris. Je regarde, ravie, toutes ces personnes déambuler dans la salle, les serveurs leur proposer une coupe de champagne ou un zakouski. Mentalement, je compte combien ils sont et note les retardataires, espérant qu'ils viennent quand même…

\- « En tout cas, je dois dire que ta fête est vraiment réussie ! »

\- « Et elle ne fait que commencer ! Je compte danser toute la nuit », répondis-je à Ginny avec un sourire complice qu'elle me rend immédiatement.

\- « Tu attends encore beaucoup de monde ? », me demande-t-elle en plongeant son nez dans sa coupe de champagne.

\- « Pas tellement. Il manque encore les sœurs Patil, ma voisine, Adrianne, et… »

\- « … les Serpentards. » Je hoche la tête et évite le regard de pitié de Ginny dans lequel je pouvais aussi discerner une pointe de « Je te l'avais bien dit ! ».

\- « Ils viendront ! », assuré-je avec virulence, me saisissant d'une nouvelle coupe dont j'engloutis la moitié d'un coup pour me donner une certaine contenance. Ginny n'a pas la force de me contredire et se contente d'hausser les épaules.

C'est ce moment que choisit Luna pour nous rejoindre avec Rolf, un charmant jeune homme rencontré il y a peu de temps et qui, par un heureux hasard, partage ses lubies fantasques. Autant dire qu'ils forment à deux un couple atypique et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attendrie en les voyant se jeter de petits coups d'œil amoureux.

Alors que la conversation avait dérivé sur les bestioles tant aimées par Luna, j'entraperçois la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et laisser passer cinq personnes. Elles ont quasi toutes le visage fermé, arborant un air morne. Ils restent groupés, regardant avec hésitation le reste de la foule, parmi lesquelles certains les dévisagent après les avoir reconnus. Je m'excuse auprès de Luna pour me dépêcher de rejoindre ces nouveaux arrivants. Même si au fond de moi je redoute vivement leurs réactions, j'essaie de paraitre enjouée et ne me laisse pas démonter par leur air sceptique. On est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas, pardi !

En réalité, je suis morte de trouille. Je sens les regards d'Harry et Ron derrière moi, ainsi que leur désapprobation. Ils sont sûrs que ça va mal se passer, que c'était une mauvaise idée de les inviter. A moi de leur prouver le contraire maintenant ! J'inspire un grand coup par le nez pour me donner plus de courage et me plante devant le groupe d'anciens Serpentards. Tous arborent une expression différente maintenant que je suis devant eux : Blaise me sourit avec gentillesse, Millicent semble se demander ce qu'elle fait là, Pansy me dévisage de haut en bas, Théodore semble ennuyé et puis il y a Malefoy, impassible.

\- « Je suis vraiment ravie de vous voir ici ! Vous êtes les seuls ? », demandé-je avec un grand sourire, mais je sens mon verre me glisser entre les doigts tellement mes mains deviennent moites à cause du stress.

\- « Les autres ne voulaient pas venir », me répond placidement Malefoy, plongeant son regard d'acier dans mes yeux.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, légèrement mal à l'aise face à leur peu de réactions. Cependant, je me ressaisis vite, me disant que s'ils sont venus, c'est qu'ils le voulaient quand même un peu ! Je prends alors une grande inspiration et leur présente mon plus beau sourire avant de continuer :

\- « Ce n'est rien, le principal est que vous soyez là ! Cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, vous n'imaginez même pas ! J'espère vraiment que cette soirée sera pour nous le moyen de repartir sur de bonnes bases, j'ai vraiment envie d'oublier nos querelles passées et de me réconcilier avec vous tous. Alors, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je vous pardonne, tous. Certains d'entre vous m'ont vraiment blessé, mais je veux passer au-dessus de ça ! » Je continue de sourire et les regarde tous un à un à nouveau, seul Blaise semble vraiment content d'être là. « Je ne vous en veux vraiment plus, c'était des bêtises d'adolescents et je pense que maintenant on est assez mature pour passer à autre chose. Qu'en pensez-vous ? On repart sur de nouvelles bases et on fait la paix ? »

Les cinq anciens Serpentards me regardent, à moitié étonnés, à moitié hésitants. Moi-même je commence à douter de mon idée. Je suis sûre que, de l'autre côté de la salle, Harry et Ron me regardent en pensant « On te l'avait bien dit ! ». Non, je dois leur prouver que j'avais raison : les Serpentards vont accepter ! Finalement, Pansy décroise ses bras et pose chacune de ses mains sur les hanches, en bougeant légèrement la tête comme pour me regarder de haut. Je crains le pire et je sens mon corps se crisper sous la panique.

\- « Parfait Granger. Tu as raison, c'était des querelles idiotes et c'est peut-être le bon moment étant donné ton… état. »

Je hoche la tête pour la remercier de son intervention, réellement émue. Derrière elle, Millicent acquiesce. Théodore hausse les épaules, mains dans les poches, et rajoute à la suite de Pansy :

\- « Je suppose aussi. En soi, je pense que je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi Granger. »

\- « Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément. Bon, allez profiter de la fête maintenant ! », fis-je rapidement avant que ma voix ne flanche sous le coup du stress.

Ils passent devant moi afin d'entrer pleinement dans la salle, Drago me regarde, sa bouche s'entrouvre comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais finalement il ne me dit rien et continue de marcher. Je suis sur le point de faire demi-tour, quand je sens une main se poser sur mon coude, me faisant me retourner.

\- « Dis, Granger, je tenais quand même à m'excuser en bonne et due forme pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard. Je suis vraiment content que tu nous aies invité à ta fête, même si je dois avouer que son concept me laisse légèrement perplexe », sourit Blaise.

\- « Je sais, tu n'es pas le seul, mais je voulais vraiment avoir l'occasion de dire au revoir à tout le monde avant… »

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif. Il exerce une dernière pression sur mon bras, puis rejoint les autres qui se sont servi un verre au bar. Je les regarde quelques instants, contemplant avec délice ma petite victoire. Je vois de loin Ron en grande conversation avec Neville et Dean, sans doute à propos de Quidditch vu leurs grands gestes, quant à Harry, il discute avec Ginny qui ne cesse de le dévorer des yeux. Cette soirée est une vraie réussite, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse depuis une éternité, et ça fait du bien !

Dans les heures qui suivent, je n'ai cessé de courir dans toute la salle afin de parler avec un maximum de personnes, prenant de leurs nouvelles, faisant des photos (version moldue) et durant tout ce temps je ne cesse de sourire et de m'amuser. A un moment donné, Ginny m'a arraché à ma conversation avec ma cousine pour m'emmener sur la piste de temps, me faisant tourner dans tous les sens. Je n'ai cessé de rire, de sourire, surtout lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'est joint à nous.

Le temps qui passait n'avait plus d'importance, tout ce qui comptait était que je sois avec mes amis et que je m'amuse. Je commençais bien à sentir mes pieds demander grâce, mais il était inenvisageable que je m'arrête. Tour à tour, mes partenaires de danse ont été Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, et même Blaise ! Comme quoi le passé est bien derrière nous. Je me rends compte à quel point il est une bonne personne derrière son air taciturne. Je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir pu rattraper un peu de ce temps gâché.

Soudain, le rythme change du tout au tout et un slow se fait doucement entendre. Les couples commencent à se former autour de moi et je me dis que c'est le moment de me mettre sur le côté pour un peu reprendre mon souffle. Je m'éloigne de la piste de danse quand une voix à l'accent trainant m'interpelle.

\- « Tu abandonnes déjà ? »

Sans doute est-ce mon caractère gryffondorien qui a repris le dessus, ainsi que le besoin de ne pas m'avouer vaincue, mais je me retourne immédiatement vers mon interlocuteur et lui jette mon regard le plus téméraire.

\- « Evidemment que non ! Tu m'accompagnes pour cette danse ? »

Drago ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça au vu du malaise qui se fit voir sur son visage. Cependant, il finit son verre d'un coup et hausse les épaules, me tendant ensuite sa main dont je me saisis. Nous nous dirigeons vers la piste de danse parmi les autres couples et il me prend par la taille pour me guider sur le rythme lent de la chanson. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous est le plus surpris de ce revirement de situation qui aurait cru qu'Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy danseraient ensemble sans essayer de s'entretuer ? Surtout pas nous comme quoi tout est finalement possible.

Un long moment se passe sans qu'aucun de nous n'ose parler, cependant je sens que Drago a envie de me dire quelque chose. Je décide alors de prendre les choses en main et tente de réchauffer l'atmosphère en lui souriant. Il me lance un regard sceptique, comme quoi rien n'est gagné. Je me racle la gorge et cherche quelque chose à lui dire qui soit spirituel, drôle ou simplement pas idiot. Cependant, je suis prise de cours par Drago qui resserre sa prise autour de ma taille et me dit tout bas, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu :

\- « Tu es belle ce soir, malgré ce qui t'arrives. »

Je me sens rougir, mais ne baisse pas les yeux.

\- « Merci. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies accepté de venir, ça compte énormément pour moi. Je sais que toi et moi, on ne s'est jamais entendu et je ne m'attends pas à ce que l'on devienne meilleurs amis, mais… », je m'interrompt, les mots me manquant pour une fois. Il hoche la tête, sans pour autant lâcher mon regard

\- « Je comprends. J'ai été prétentieux et arrogant, je n'ai pas réellement d'excuses pour cela. Et je… » Je le sens hésiter, peser chacun de ses mots. Au même moment, je sens ma jambe se dérober sous moi, comme si elle ne supportait plus mon poids. Je me suis sentie tombée, mais heureusement Drago me rattrape juste à temps en resserrant encore plus sa prise autour de ma taille et tenant plus fermement ma main dans la sienne. Il fronce les sourcils, une flamme d'inquiétude dansant dans ses prunelles d'acier. « Tu vas bien ? Tu veux t'assoir ? »

Il a déjà entamé un mouvement vers les chaises, mais je l'arrête. Je sens mon souffle se faire plus lourd, la douleur dans mes jambes se fait plus forte, mais je ne veux pas encore m'arrêter. Je veux profiter de cette danse, et de cette soirée, jusqu'au bout. Je le vois hésiter, mais il se ravise doucement et ses mains reprennent leur place. Nos mouvements sont néanmoins plus lents et je le sens attentif à chaque geste, comme s'il craignait que je m'effondre. Qui l'aurait cru ?

\- « Je suis désolée, avec… tout ça, je t'ai interrompu. Je crois que tu allais dire quelque chose, non ? », fis-je doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Malgré notre réconciliation inattendue, je crains encore ses réactions, comme si j'avais peur qu'il redevienne l'adolescent arrogant de Poudlard.

\- « Hm oui, en effet. Je voulais juste te dire que… Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout. Mon comportement ou ce que j'ai pu dire… Et je suis également désolé pour ce qui t'arrive, c'est complétement injuste. Un avenir brillant t'attendait, même si ça me brule la bouche de l'avouer », finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Merci, Drago. »

Nous entendons alors la dernière note raisonnée dans la salle. Drago me raccompagne doucement à une table pour que je puisse m'assoir. Je vois alors Ron arriver avec empressement, directement il me submerge de questions et me demande comment je me sens. Drago ne s'attarde pas et s'en va retrouver Blaise à l'autre bout de la salle, les mains dans les poches. Je sens un sourire étiré mes lèvres cette soirée a vraiment été parfaite, mieux que je ne l'espérais.

\- « Mione, ça va ? », me demande pour la énième fois Ron, les yeux presque fous.

\- « Parfaitement, mais je crois que la fête est finie pour moi », lui répondis-je avec un faible sourire. Il comprend et hoche la tête. Il appelle Harry, ainsi que mes parents. Tout doucement, la salle commence à se vider de ses invités et je rentre finalement chez moi, épuisée mais ravie.

De nouveau ce mur jaune, je dois avouer qu'il ne m'avait pas manqué. Le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge risque de me rendre folle, mais à force de séjours à l'hôpital, j'ai appris à l'occulter en me concentrant sur ma respiration ou en lisant un bon livre, tout simplement.

Ma mère se tient près de moi, elle ne fait que bouger, remettant correctement un coin du drap qui est déjà parfaitement plié, réempilant mes différents livres sur la tablette à côté de moi, remettant les fleurs en place dans leur vase, etc. A côté d'elle, mon père ressemble à une statue tellement il est immobile. Assis dans le fauteuil qui jouxte mon lit, les mains croisées et le regard perdu dans le vide. Sa respiration est lente et profonde, ça me rassure. Il n'a jamais été très expressif dans ses émotions et je sais que c'est sa façon à lui de me soutenir, par sa présence.

Comme de juste, le médecin n'a pas trop apprécié mon initiative de faire une soirée, d'après lui cela m'a fatigué pour rien alors que les forces me manquaient déjà. J'ai pris un faux air coupable, mais au fond je ne regrette rien si c'était à refaire, cela serait sans hésiter !

Les mauvaises nouvelles sont venues ensuite : ma leucémie continue son chemin, rien ne la ralentissant. Aucun médicament ne semble la retenir dans sa quête destructrice à travers mon corps. Cela me stresse énormément d'y penser la mort, si jeune… Mais je suis une Gryffondor, je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains et me battre, même si ce n'est que pour quelques semaines… Ne fut-ce que pour mes parents, et mes amis.

J'ai donc accepté le nouveau diagnostic, les nouveaux traitements, les nouveaux médicaments. La douleur, les malaises, les maux de tête. Les regards tristes de mes visiteurs, les larmes dans les yeux de Mme Weasley ou de Ginny, les sourires faux d'Harry et Ron.

Malheureusement, je n'avais plus de force, juste assez pour quelques semaines. Le noir est venu pendant mon sommeil, effaçant toutes mes peines et mes maux, me soulageant de la maladie et de cette vie devenue beaucoup trop lourde à porter. Mes battements se font plus faibles, plus lents, plus difficiles. Mon cœur tient encore bon quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur une dernière pulsation, un dernier son, une dernière note qui raisonne dans le silence, comme la fin d'une belle chanson.


End file.
